Those First Few Days
by Dean'sNerdyAngel
Summary: Baby!clark drabbles. Fluffy.
1. Night

**Hi, this is my first Smallville fanfic. I always love Clark fluff with his parents. I know that there was a BabyClark story, the one with 21 chapters, and I promise, I'm not trying to steal her ideas. I just wanted to write my own version of moments where Jonathan and Martha learn how to be parents. **

"Get some rest, Martha," Jonathan said, kissing his wife on the lips. "I can make sure Clark's okay."

"But Jonathan…" Martha said, still half asleep.

"Martha, come on, let me spend time with the kid. Besides, I think I hear him calling for me," he joked. Truth was that Jonathan had no idea how to take care of a 3 year old child. Especially one who could not state what he wanted.

Jonathan finished coaxing Martha into bed, and walked to Clark's room, where he was still crying, blue eyes bloodshot.

"Guess you're not used to being in this house yet, huh, little guy?" Jonathan said quietly, and Clark held out his arms, sniffling. Jonathan picked Clark up from the brand new bed they had bought just that day, and brought him downstairs.

"Well, Clark," Jonathan looked at the wide-eyed child in his arms. "You sure are a little peanut now. Don't worry, you'll grow up to be big and strong like your daddy."

Clark smiled at him before squirming in Jonathan's arms. Jonathan, seeing that he probably had to go to the bathroom by the discomfort, he paused for a second, debating whether or not getting Martha to give him advice.

"No. I guess we'll have to figure this one out ourselves." Jonathan said to Clark, who was now frowning, clearly stating that he needed…something.

Grabbing the Pull-Ups that Martha had bought at the store, he walked into the bathroom and pulled Clark's pants and dirty Pull-Up down, and set him on the toilet. He had learned from observation that when Clark was done, he'd raise his arms, in a way of silent "Pick me up."

He lifted Clark to the floor and put on the Pull-Up, and when he started to put on the pajama pants, the boy kept trying to sneak a foot in the pant leg.

"On no," Jonathan told him. "If your feet are cold, I'll get you socks. They definitely don't go there."

Clark just looked up at Jonathan, his ice-blue eyes radiating confusion. Jonathan threw the old Pull-Up, all while holding Clark in the crook of his arm.

"This isn't so tough," Jonathan said. "You're already falling back to sleep. This daddy thing is going to be a piece of cake."

Jonathan reclined in his chair with Clark lying on his chest. He learned that holding a sleeping child is the best sedative ever.

Martha came downstairs and that's how she found them. Her heart swelled with love.

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be up soon!**


	2. Breakfast

That morning, Martha had to admit, her motherly instincts were a little at lost for breakfast choices. So far, Clark had eaten pancakes, slowly and carefully, as if it wasn't what it seemed. Jonathan was already out on the farm, either baling hay or fixing a fence.

Humming to herself, she looked at the clock. It was 8 AM, and she and Jonathan had agreed to wake Clark up so that he'd be able to take a nap later in the day. Walking up the stairs to Clark's room, she peeked her head in. The floor was cluttered with toys, and shirts and jeans. Hanging from the ceiling, there was a collection of airplanes. The boy had immediately fell in love with them at the store, tugging on her shirt and pointing at the red and blue plastic flying machines.

The bed was twin sized, and the blankets were also red and blue, with a pale blue pillow and white sheets. In the middle of the bed lay Clark, curled up in the blankets and mouth slightly agape in his soft breathing.

Smiling, she walked over to him, and stroked his hair lightly. At the touch, one blue eye opened, and then the next. After a moment, a sleepy smile appeared on the boy's face.

"Good morning, sweetheart. Ready for some breakfast?" Martha asked softly. Clark nodded and sat up, raising his arms slightly. She picked him up, and he lay his chin on her shoulder, breathing a sigh of content within seconds.

She walked him to the bathroom, and helped him change out of his pajamas and into a little red shirt and jeans. He yawned widely, and once again raised his arms.

"Eventually, you're going to have to walk, little guy." Martha smiled, not annoyed at the least. In fact, when she had this child in her arms, she couldn't be happier.

After she'd placed Clark in his seat, she set out 3 plates and forks, and gave Clark a cup of orange juice, which he drank greedily.

Placing 2 pancakes on Clark's plate, Martha opened the screen door and called out, "Jonathan! Breakfast!" before she continued setting the table with scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast. When Jonathan came in, he planted a kiss on Martha's cheek and ruffled Clark's hair.

"Morning, buddy." he smiled, before grabbing the orange juice carton and taking a swig.

"Jonathan! There is a cup near your plate!" Martha scolded.

"Martha, even Clark thinks that this is the right way to do it," Jonathan said, glancing at his son, who was giggling and clapping his hands.

Martha slapped Jonathan lightly on the arm before taking the orange juice from him and pouring more for Clark and Jonathan.

A few minutes later, they were all sitting at the table and eating, Clark eating little pieces of pancakes and bacon, but he refused to eat more than 2 bites of scrambled eggs.

"Okay, sweetie, you don't have to," Martha said, giving up when he pressed his lips tightly and frowned.

Suddenly, before anyone could move, Clark glanced up sharply at the lights that hung above the table, eyes widening when a large blue ball started to roll off, and he was powerless when it started to fall….

Right into the bowl of scrambled eggs, splattering all 3 of them with the pale yellow food. Clark laughed so hard Martha thought he'd pass out. Jonathan stared at the blue ball in the bowl, wiping off his face with a napkin.

"What just happened?" Jonathan asked, as Martha went over to Clark and started cleaning him off.

"I think Clark left that toy up there," Martha said, chuckling. "Don't look so shocked, Jonathan. You'd be amazed how hard little kids can throw."

Clark just continued to smile, even as Martha wiped eggs off his nose.

Then, he got up out of his chair, and walked over to Jonathan, and tried to climb up on his lap. Jonathan lifted Clark to his lap, and Clark hugged him tightly.

Jonathan glanced at Martha and grinned. "I could get used to this."


	3. Lara

**Hey there! I just wanted to say thanks so much for the reviews! I'm glad you like it! I just started watching Smallville so of course I write Pre-Smallville stories while everyone is waiting for Clark to become Superman. Oh well. **

**And JonathanFan, I don't think you understand how much your review made me squeal. I love your stories! :3**

**Thanks again you guys!**

**P.S. I'm thinking of changing the title. Suggestions? Also, I changed my username! (Supernatural reference, Smallville fans. I'm still a Dean Winchester dork.) So don't panic about me being a different person.**

It had now been nearly a week since Clark had joined the family, and Martha had set her hopes on teaching him how to talk. Since Jonathan was working, she'd have to do it herself. She picked up Clark from his booster seat that sat upon a chair around the kitchen table.

Setting him down in a sitting position on the couch, she cleared her throat. "Now, Clark, sweetheart. Try saying Mommy. Moooo….mmm….yyyy."

Clark stared at her, utterly perplexed at the strange, crooning voice Martha had used. His face alone was enough to make Martha burst out laughing. He giggled.

"C'mon, Clark, try again." Martha said softly, brushing a hand along his cheek. He smiled, and then opened his mouth. Martha's hopes rose, but they faltered when he closed his mouth at the sound of the tractor outside.

This process went on for hours. Martha tried everything that had suggested in a parenting book, but Clark would only blink. Not in confusion. The intelligence in his eyes was undeniable. He seemed to understand, but he just didn't feel like he wanted to speak, as if it would give too much away.

"Stubborn, are you?" Martha said, picking him up in her arms and cradling him. He sighed in relaxation as he leaned into her. She breathed in the baby shampoo she used for his bath, not noticing Jonathan enter the house for lunch. "Just like Daddy."

"Who am I like, now?" Jonathan said, raising an eyebrow. She turned and gave an innocent smile, Clark still in her arms. She set him down on his booster seat.

"Impossibly stubborn, Jonathan Kent." she said, leaning in for a kiss. Looking mock offended, Jonathan accepted the kiss.

"Clark, do you think that me, your daddy, is stubborn?" Jonathan asked, pretending to be bewildered as he looked at his son.

Clark just smiled that knowing little smile that had the gift of making his parent's hearts melt.

"No luck in having him talk, huh?" Jonathan asked.

Martha sighed. "No, I decided I'd try again after his nap." she said, starting to get out the supplies for a turkey sandwich for Jonathan and some crackers and juice for Clark.

"Take it slowly, sweetheart. He's probably just deciding if he trusts us or not." Jonathan said.

"And since when are you an adopted toddler expert?" Martha teased her husband, grabbing 2 plates from a cupboard and placing some Ritz crackers on one, along with some grapes, and the turkey sandwich on the other.

Jonathan took the plate and sat down at the table and took a huge bite as Clark watched. "Mmm." he said, making a big show of it.

Clark simply cocked his head.

"He still doesn't seem too keen on having 3 meals a day. He'll eat some pancakes and drink orange juice, and maybe some chicken or something, and then what he's eating now, but that's it. Hopefully he'll get a bigger appetite soon." Martha said, frowning.

"I'm sure he will." Jonathan said, smiling at her reassuringly. "We have to remember that Clark spent probably his first 3 years in that spaceship. He doesn't know what food tastes good and bad. Which is another reason he's not talking yet. No one taught him as he grew." Jonathan said, standing up and hugging Martha, attempting to ease her worries of the child.

"I know sweetheart. There's just so many things I don't know…" Martha said, closing her eyes and leaning her head on his chest.

"We'll work our way-" he stopped. "Hey, where did he go?"

They turned to see Clark no longer at the table. "Clark?" Martha called.

No answer.

A twinge of fear coursed through Martha's heart for no particular reason.

"I'll look in the living room, you check the rest of the kitchen." Jonathan said calmly.

Jonathan peeked his head into the living room to see Clark curled up in a red blanket, eyes half closed. When he saw Jonathan, he smiled sleepily.

"Martha, he's in here," Jonathan said, smiling. Martha came from the kitchen and Jonathan could almost see her heart melt.

"Looks like someone is tired," Martha grinned, and walked over to the child and kissed him on the forehead. "Jonathan, would you mind getting him to his room? I'll be up in a minute."

Jonathan picked up the whole bundle and brought the sleepy boy to his shoulder and after a few seconds of wriggling within the confines of the plaid shirt, Clark managed to get one arm free which he promptly used to grab hold on Jonathan's clothing. He tucked his head under the shaved chin above him and curled himself as much as possible into the hollow of Jonathan's collarbone.

As Jonathan carried him to his room, a sweet, almost melodic child's whisper made both Martha and Jonathan stop in their tracks.

"Lara."

**I've got a couple of drabbles to continue, this was probably the longest for a while. Next one is kind of a funny tantrum moment, and then Pete comes in, along with a meteor rock encounter (Don't worry, little Clarkie will be fine!) **

**Even if I got 5 reviews so far, it means so much to me. Like more than you can imagine. They feed me! **

**Keep it up, and the updates will be quicker. **

**~Annah**


	4. Fever Part 1

**Author's Note: A.L. Nowicki is also writing about little!Clark's encounters with a meteor rock, and I know that this may be similar, but I promise i'm not copying her! Thanks! Besides, I wrote this one back in 2010. **

**Disclaimer: I laugh at the thought that Smallville could belong to me.**

Clark was eating his pancakes, staring at Jonathan read the paper and Martha make a second serving for his father.

"Clark, buddy, how would you like to go for a walk in the woods?" Jonathan asked his 3 year old son. The little boy cocked his head.

"You know those big trees out there? Would you like to go for a walk in them?"

Slowly, Clark nodded and got up from his chair. In a split second, he had his shoes on, and he grinned. "Ready, Daddy."

Jonathan laughed, while Martha smiled. "Jonathan, be sure to watch him. Make sure he doesn't fall into a ditch or something." she said worriedly.

Jonathan just got up from his chair and kissed his wife on the cheek. "He'll be fine. I'll be back around 10 to work on the farm, sweetheart."

With that, he took Clark's hand and they walked to the edge of the fields.

Clark watched all the little living creatures with awe, holding tightly to his father's hand. Though they'd been walking for over 40 minutes, he wasn't tired. He jumped behind his father when a deer crossed the path, and made a gasping noise when he saw the squirrels jumping from tree to tree.

"You like the squirrels, sport?" Jonathan laughed.

Clark nodded and smiled. "Fluffy."

Turning his attention to the outskirts of the trail, he pointed to an odd rock, which was green. Grunting to get his father's attention, tugging on his shirt. "Weird rocky, Daddy?"

"That's a meteor rock, son. It came from the sky." Jonathan smiled. Seeing his son slow his pace, he asked, "Do you want to rest here for a bit?"

Clark nodded and sat on a rock. Jonathan gave him a bottle of water, and he took the plastic bottle in his little hands, chugging the water. Grinning, he wiped his mouth.

Jonathan kept smiling, and lay back on the log he sat next to. "Nice, isn't it, Clark?"

"Fun." he heard Clark giggle.

Clark walked closer to the green rock, and picked it up. Almost immediately, an odd feeling boiled through his body. He recognized it as pain, though he'd never felt it. Occasionally he fell down, and it hurt, but this was different.

It was agony.

He yelped, and dropped the rock, as if it was on fire, breaking into pieces. He dropped to his side along with it, and one of the shards landed into his arm, making him scream. Jonathan heard him immediately and he was at Clark's side in a flash.

"Clark! Buddy, what's wrong?" Jonathan was scared. Clark had never acted like this before.

Whimpering, Clark gripped his father's shirt, feeling strength being sapped from his body. Desperate, he wanted to say something, but no sound came out, causing tears to stream down his face.

"Clark, hey, come on. What's wrong? Is it just your arm, Clark? Is that the only thing that hurts?"

Clark had no answer. He stared at his father's concerned eyes with terror in his own.

"I'm going to take you home, okay? Mommy will help you. Daddy and Mommy will make it better, okay, buddy?"

Clark just whimpered again, feeling his skin hot and clammy, his mop of dark hair sticking to his sweaty forehead.

He felt his father lift him up in his arms…

Holding his son close, Jonathan walked, almost ran, as fast as he could to the house. Clark was limp now, no longer crying.

"Oh God," Jonathan said, realizing Clark was unconscious. "Martha!"

**A/N: Eek! Poor Clarkie! Sorry for the cliffhanger! Next chapter will be up tomorrow, since I already wrote this part a long while ago. **

**Thanks so much for the reviews! 3**


	5. Fever Part 2

**SO VERY SORRY for all the waiting! I ended up getting mono (great timing, isnt it?) and my fever broke yesterday, thank god. I worked up the energy to write another chapter. Great news! This story will have a sequel, or something like that. At first I was going to keep it one story, but that wouldn't make much sense, so I decided to make the next chapter the last; and also the introduction to the next story, which will be called "Relapse", and yes, it is still Baby!Clark fluff.**

**Also, the next chapter will be posted TODAY. **

"Martha!" Jonathan called, running into the house holding Clark tightly to his chest. "I need some help!"

Martha ran into the kitchen, her thoughts jumping to a million horrifying conclusions. "Jonathan, what's wrong?" Her gaze drifted to her son unconscious in her husband's arms, his face pale and flushed, breathing harshly.

"What happened?" she exclaimed, rushing over, guiding them to the living room couch.

"I don't know! I think he fell down, but for some reason he started to get warm and he looked like he was in a lot of pain, Next thing I know, he was passed out." Jonathan said, watching in concern as his wife wrapped a warm red blanket around her son and gently lifted him from Jonathan's arms to the couch, quickly slipping a pillow under his head.

"Here, Jonathan, watch him; I'm going to get some warm water, a bandage, and a rag. And maybe some orange juice." Martha said, running toward the kitchen.

Jonathan was left standing awkwardly by his son on the couch, temporarily paralyzed until he heard a whimper.

He blinked hard and leaned down to Clark's face, giving him a shaky smile. "Hi, buddy. What's going on, huh?"

Clark's big blue eyes stared at him. "Mmm…" he moaned.

"Are you okay, son?" Clark suddenly seemed to remember and burst into tears. Jonathan panicked for a second but then took Clark in his arms, having him lay his head on his shoulder and rubbing his back comfortingly as he bawled. Bobbing him up and down slightly, he saw that his arm was still bleeding.

"Martha! He's getting better, but I could use a towel ." Jonathan almost had to yell over Clark's crying, and then he added, "And then someone could use a new Pull-Up,"

"Okay, I'm coming," Martha said, handing Clark a sippy cup filled with orange juice. His crying ceased as he stuck it into his mouth, eyes closing in contentment. Martha dipped a towel in warm water and washed off the blood gently, Clark only protesting slightly. Martha then wrapped a white bandage around the arm as Clark stared at the soft bandage on his arm, studying it intensely. By the time Martha cleaned up, he had gotten over his interest and was now resting his chin on Jonathan's shoulder, sleepily watching Martha bustle around.

"Well, his fever's gone. He seems fine." Jonathan frowned. Clark had seemed burning hot only minutes before. "That's odd."

"I'll put him down for a nap anyhow. You never know." Martha smiled reassuringly at her husband, taking Clark from Jonathan's arms. "C'mon, Clark. Let's go sleep."

"Bye bye, Daddy." Clark murmured sleepily over Martha's shoulder. "Wuv you."

Martha had tears in her eyes, smiling at Jonathan as she hugged Clark even tighter.

"I love you, too, son. So much."

**Second to last chapter, be alert for the sequel! Last chapter WILL be posted later tonight. Yes, 2 chapters in ONE day. To make up for my absence...(wanna sue mono with me? I'll pay you!) **


End file.
